Titans Reborn!
by phantomgamer
Summary: Take a look at the teen titans now, forget the past and see the titans reborn, with old favorites and two new members the titans are ready to beat the bad guys, eat some pizza, and experience new adventures with new members, Danny Phantom, and Black Rock Shooter. see the cartoon heroes with a sense of realism. no baseball bat blades, and no (extreme) breaking of the laws of physics


GO

Black Rock Shooter

Hi, my name is Mato. Mato Kuroi. Do you want to know about me? I'm fourteen years old, I have average length Black hair that I usually have in uneven pigtails, I'm considered tall for my age, (finally) my… ehem… 'Chest' is about size B. I Have a little brother back in Japan as well as my parents. They were worried about me going to the United States alone but they knew I would be alright; after all, I am the Black Rock Shooter. Oh, I didn't explain that yet did I? Well to make a long story short, in my second year of junior high my friend Yomi went missing. Apparently her otherside self 'Dead Master' took her into her to make herself more powerful.

Oh I didn't explain the otherworld yet either? Well the otherworld is a place parallel to earth, it's only denizens are beings known as otherworlders. An otherworlder is born when a person who has suffered in life in any way reach a breaking point. Now the first breaking point as I can tell is the first time a person cries because of the pain they have. Then the pain they suffer is manifested into their 'other self'. As a person goes even further, they reach another breaking point. The second breaking point… is not as innocent. The second breaking point is when the pain causes the person to lose their mind. When this happens their other self becomes incredibly powerful. But they lose their morals. You see, the otherworlders fight each other because when they die they release the pain of their 'real selves' and it goes away. But if that pain is too great they will possibly forget entire chapters of their lives. That's the problem. Most otherworlders in that situation hide in the places they can find to protect their 'real selves'. Well now that that is explained let me continue. When Yomi was taken, eventually my othersider Black Rock Shooter, freed her and protected her until I found my star charm that I gave Yomi.

The emotional connection I had with her turned the charm into a special gateway to otherworld. Once inside, I was confronted by Black Rock Shooter. She asked if I wanted to save Yomi, and I told her I wanted to be with her and walk with her. At that point she smiled at me and we fused. Then I was in otherworld and Yomi was in my arms. As I wished to be back home the pennant shone and teleported us back to earth… into my living room. After calming down my parents and changing my form back to normal we returned Yomi too her family after finding out her merge with dead master. We made up a story how she had been taken by some men in the park to a house in the forest and escaped. We didn't think they would believe us but they did, so that was a relief. So was the fact that they were fine with the idea of us dating, but let me tell you were they surprised.

For the next few years I used my new powers to protect my home from criminals. But they were so much weaker than othersiders I couldn't use my weapons. Then I graduated and went into high school. I got out earlier than expected because of my grade skip. After junior high I studied all the time to make sure I didn't have to deal with low grades, I guess it worked a bit too well. In the end I graduated early and got accepted into a college in Jump city, in America. So here I am now, my first day was over, I met some cool people but they weren't the same as Yomi. When night came around I told my room mate that I would be gone all night and not to worry about me. She didn't seem to care; she was more interested in reading her Spiderman comics.

I was out on my first patrol; everything was going smooth, no crimes, no violence, no nothing. Like my changes in my normal form, my Black Rock Shooter form was different than it used to be. I was even taller now. About six foot seven, my body filled out my outfit more, my pigtails reached my ankles, and my once uniform trench coat had tears and frays on the bottom, I was quite a bit more bad assed in my opinion. I was getting ready to go to a new location, and then I saw it. A man running from the police, moneybag in tow. Standard robbery, shouldn't take long. I jumped down to the level he was on after he hid in an alleyway. I was just about to make my appearance when a shape moved in the corner of my vision. It was colorful and appeared to be male. I decided to see what this colorful person would do. As he confronted the man I noticed he had great agility and strength. After defeating him the man asked what he was doing there, and said how it wasn't his town. Then it hit me. This kid was none other than Robin, the boy wonder, Batman's apparently former, partner. I applauded him from the shadows and walked into the light.

"Good work Robin. I thought I was the only person in this town to protect it." He didn't seem surprised. "Thanks for letting me take care of this; I need to put my footholds in as this town's hero somewhere after all." He said smirking. I smiled in return. "So you saw me? You're good, Most don't. But what should I expect from the boy wonder." He nodded and asked. "So who are you?" "My name is Black Rock Shooter. I just arrived here myself." I replied. He looked at me and smiled. "Nice to know there will be someone who can help keep this city in check, it was hard with three of us in Gotham, and it was just a little bit bigger than this place." I nodded, my home town was small and had a low crime rate, and it was still stressful for me. Just then a beam of green light came crashing down near the town center. "I'll take care of it." Said Robin as he ran towards the zone of impact. Normally I would agree and let him go alone, but I got a very bad feeling that he was going to have trouble so I followed at a slow pace so he wouldn't see me.

That decision changed my life.

/

Danny Phantom

Hey, my name's Danny. Danny Fenton. I'm a fifteen year old guy from Amity Park the ghost center of America. My parents are the greatest ghost hunters in the world. Oh, did I mention what I am half ghost? Yeah… long story short, ghost portal, electricity, ectoplasmic bonding with my DNA. Now I protect my home from ghosts. My arch rival was the mayor until I revealed him to be a half ghost to my parents, I told them about myself first, and they removed the ghost powers from him using the Fenton peeler on a DNA level. Since then things were great, well for a while. About a week after that incident my rival sent some ghosts to get revenge on me. They distracted me with a full fledged attack on town hall and killed my family and friends before I could even contact them.

I was so angry I almost turned into a monster (yes that is possible it happened in an alternate timeline) but I controlled myself and got him arrested. They were going to put me in foster care but I faked my death and ran to the west coast. On the way I let my already long unruly hair get longer, I changed my ghost form to be less recognizable, I added a sleeveless trench coat with a hood, changed the jumpsuit bottom to jeans, and made a utility belt for the tech I took from my parent's lab. In ghost form my hair covered my right eye which was scarred from the fight when they died, but I couldn't hide the whole scar since it was still visible under my bangs. At least the eye was fine.

When I reached the coast I looked at the newspaper to find out which town I was in. "jump city." I said, but I wasn't the only one who said it. To my left stood a pale girl wearing a blue robe and holding a newspaper as well. When we realized what had happened I laughed and she seemed hurt. I stopped laughing and apologized. "Sorry for laughing, I thought the situation was funny." She looked at me and said, "No I'm sorry, it's alright, I'm just not used to someone treating me so… normally." I frowned. "Why not?" she looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm not really that normal, besides, if you found out what I was you wouldn't be so nice either." I frowned and said. "Fine, if I tell you a secret you tell me a secret. Deal?" by this time we had been walking away from the news stand. "I suppose." she said nervously. "Alright, in an alternate future, I become an evil tyrant whose power is so great that I wipe the entire population of the earth out in fourteen years." At this she stops and stares. "Well, I told you it was a secret." "Why? Why is your future so similar to mine?" at that I frown, what does she mean? "I am supposed to become the vessel for Trigon, the demon king, and be the destroyer of the world on my sixteenth birthday. He also happens to be my father. Which means I am a half demon?" I take all that in and say "we're even more similar than you realize. Half demon, meet half ghost." I say as I turn back to human form, we entered an alley when we started telling our secrets, so no one else saw.

After I changed back I said, "Your dad may be evil but at least he's alive, my family and friends were killed recently by a rival of mine, but I know that as long as I continue to protect the innocent their deaths will not be in vain." she looked at me and said, "I never introduced myself. I'm Raven." she stuck out her hand; I smiled and said, "Danny Phantom." I went to shake her hand and she pulled me into a hug. I was surprised. "I'm not very good at this but, I can tell you need this." she said. I whispered thank you to her and we stayed together for a while. "Alright, I suppose we should stop this for now, we need something to eat, I haven't eaten since New Mexico." then as if to agree Raven's stomach growled. She blushed lightly.

We both went to the pizza place at the city center. I asked her what she wanted she said "chicken if they have it." I smiled and said "I agree one-hundred percent." we were about to order when we heard an explosion. "Crap, I hope it's not a ghost attack." I say as I grab Raven's hand and phase us through the wall.

That decision allowed me a new life.

/

As Robin arrived at the scene the first thing he noticed was the destruction, he ran the damage level through his head to analyze the possible enemy. The second thing he noticed was the strangely dressed, probably alien, girl smashing her arms against everything. As he sprinted into the fray he tried to deal with her as quickly as possible by throwing an explosive birdarang at her head. Problem is, it was a dud, and it just got deflected from her headgear.

As Robin took on the alien he was being watched by Danny Phantom and Raven. "That's batman's sidekick Robin, isn't It." said Raven as she watched. "Yup, and I think he needs help." said Danny as he flew in to counter the girl's attack. "Hey there miss, I'm afraid your interrupted pizza with a new friend. Not the best idea, I was having fun." he says as he freezes her to the ground. "Hello there Robin. Nice to see a famous face." he nods and says "thanks for the help, what's your name?" "Danny Phantom." they shook hands when they heard the ice shatter and the girl charge them. They were ready to defend when a…green goat? Knocked her away, and then turned into a green boy with a silly mask on. "Beast boy, ex-doom patrol, at your service sirs" the boy saluted. "Gee wiz, you're Robin!" the boy says with big adoring eyes. "Yes, so can you stop calling me sir?" "Affirmative. And you are?" he asked Danny. "Danny Phantom." before anything else could happen, the girl tries again by throwing a bus at them. This time a man in a hoodie and Black gloves stops it and yells "who's messin up my neighborhood!?" Beast Boy said, "she started it!" just then Black Rock Shooter landed in front of them and said, "careful she removed those braces, there's no telling what she will do next." Robin nodded and everyone else said, "Who the hell are you?" Black Rock Shooter turned and said "Black Rock Shooter. I already heard your-get down!" she yelled as the girl started firing energy blasts at them.

They all ran and hid behind the previously tossed bus for cover. "Now what?" asked Danny? "We surround her, take her down." says Robin. him, the mystery guy, and beast boy charge in. "wait!" yell Black Rock Shooter and Danny, luckily Raven chose now to intervene, and says "maybe violence isn't the answer." to this Robin nods. Black Rock Shooter says, "She's tired, it looks like she just wants those braces off by the way she keeps struggling like that." as they look at her they see she's right. She is struggling against the braces. "Let me try." says Robin, Danny stops him and says, "Dude, no offence against your lock picking skills but those things are probably electronically sealed. Let me take care of this." Robin flushes at the realization that he is probably right. Danny walks forward to help the girl who growls at him. "Don't worry, I'm just going to get the cuffs off of you." she seems to understand him as she powers down her hands. Danny walks up grabs the cuffs and turns them intangible. They fall off easily, and the girl rubs her wrists. Then she grabs Danny's shirt and pulls him closer, but he phases out of her grip in a reflexive panic. She looks confused and goes for the next closest person… Black Rock Shooter. She grabs her jacket and pulls her into a very unexpected kiss. This prompts five nosebleeds to occur simultaneously. When she pulls away she says. "Aru koto o gaisa takunai baai-" Black Rock Shooter interrupts her and says "Machigatta gengo wa, karera ga nihongo o hanasanai. Eigo o tsukau." the girl looks at her and says "oh, thank you. If you do not wish to be harmed, then do not follow me."

As she flies away she leaves six confused teens in her wake. "That's the first time I've ever bled during a fight, and for the most unexpected reason too…" said Danny as he sat down on a rock. "I hear you man." said the strange guy. "You don't seem to bother Rock." said Robin. "Hm? Oh I didn't mind, I felt the knowledge she learned leave through the contact. It was a fast way to learn a language. Besides, I'm a lesbian." at this the nosebleeds returned. Once they were under control, Beast Boy asked, "What were you two speaking by the way? I couldn't understand a word of it." she shrugged. "Japanese, it's my first language that's probably why she spoke it first." at that they all began to walk away from each other. "Thanks for the help, but I'll take it from here." said Robin as he turned towards where the alien girl went. "yeah, it was fun and all but everything's good now." said the mysterious guy. "hold on." said Rock. "no, I won't, you know why? because I'm a freak! I'm no super hero like yall are, I just had an accident that turned me into this!" yelled the now apparent Cyborg. "you don't need a damned cripple." he said as he walked away. Black said "don't worry; I have a feeling he'll come back. but that's not important right now. What's important is this. she was obviously a prisoner, right?" the others nodded. "so she obviously escaped, right?" more nods. "so where is the recovery team? trust me; this isn't-" before she could continue however. a giant space ship flew overhead. "over."

The sky was suddenly filled with a hologram of a lizard like alien, "People of Earth," The voice was scratchy, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner! Do not interfere and we will leave your city in only minimal damage, but if any of you assist her then your destruction shall be absolute!" as the hologram faded Robin looked to the others. "I guess I might need some help with this, you guys in?" Black Rock Shooter nodded. Danny pulled Raven back to the group in an obvious gesture meaning 'we need to help' beast boy saluted and they heard a voice say, "alright, alright, I'm back. I'll help you save space girl." it was Cyborg. Robin smiled and said "great, now let's start-" "she's close." said Raven. the others gave her a confused look. "I have the ability to sense people." they nodded. that made sense. "she's that way." said Cyborg. they ran that direction and saw a large hole in the wall of a movie store. "found her." said beast boy. they ignored him and entered the store. The alien girl was eating candy bars and popcorn. "you know those taste better unwrapped." said Danny as they approached her. "I told you not to follow." she stated angrily. "sorry, but your jailors are after you. we need to know why you are under their arrest to decide whether or not to assist you." said Black Rock Shooter. she nodded. "I see, then I shall explain my situation to you."

"I am a princess of the tameranean hierarchy. my planet was in a great war with the Gordanians. however, though we had the upper hand in the firepower department, they had numbers on their side. eventually we lost, and I was taken as a trophy. they were to bring me to the citadel, basically a combination of this worlds host clubs and brothels. I managed to escape just before we left the gravity field of this planet. it made it easier to get here with my breath being held." by the time she finished the others were gritting their teeth in rage. then Danny asked "what's your name?" the girl seemed surprised. "translated to your language it would be Starfire." then Robin said. "alright, Starfire, they can never be forgiven. when this is over I'm submitting the gordonians name to the justice league under the classification hostile, that way they will not be allowed to enter earth or green lantern controlled space without encountering hostility." Starfire seemed joyous at his promise. however before they could do anything the walls were blasted down and gordonians were piling in. they went to work quickly. as the fight progressed, Black Rock Shooter realized that they could take the rock cannon; smirking to herself she jumped onto the central pile of rubble. "hey, shit heads!" she called to the gordonians. they and the others looked at her to see what she was doing. "let's…" she started as she materialized her cannon. everyone just watched in morbid fascination. "ROCK!" she yelled and began shooting the gordonians, Danny saw the opportunity and multiplied and got behind her, laying down suppressing fire. soon all the gordonians were unconscious.

"This isn't over. Now that we interfered…" Black Rock Shooter said. "Trogaar will strike harder," the Starfire finished. "It is only a matter of—" "Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished! Your city shall be destroyed!" the Gordanian leader rasped through the hologram. Then the image disappeared and a ship was looming over the city. People were panicking. Raven groaned. "Great," she muttered. "So, after trashing the pizza place and a pretty good movie store, we now managed to make a giant space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Danny asked. "Go team," Cyborg sarcastically said. "something like this should be expected from an alien warship" Black Rock Shooter said. Then, Robin sighed. "right, now we got ourselves in it, and we'll get out of it…together," Robin finished, with everyone responding with a smile. "I can teleport us onto the ship, I'm a sorceress it's a thing I can do." she said to the questioning faces. "then let's go!" said Danny. Raven nodded and said "fair warning, this may feel…creepy." they were enveloped by darkness.

when they reappeared Danny said, "feels better than overshadowing someone." Beast Boy shivered and said "I don't know what that means but it's gotta be horrible to be worse than that." Black Rock Shooter slapped him on the back of his head. "alright, if we move quickly we can avoid detection." said Robin as he started walking. Danny and Black Rock Shooter saw Raven staying behind and Danny said "come on Rae, don't listen to him, he's just an idiot." "I know, it's just, I don't fit in." she replied. "Raven" started Black Rock Shooter "I'm a being from a parallel dimension who's sole purpose in life was to shoulder the pain of my 'real world' counterpart, while trying to kill others like me to erase the pain of others, and merged with her to save her fiend and now girl friend, Danny's a…" "half ghost" "half ghost, Cyborg is eighty percent metal, Beast Boy is an accident of science, Starfire's an alien, and Robin was basically raised by batman. you fit in fine." Raven found herself smiling. maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "guys I think they found us!" yelled Cyborg. "Kuso!" cursed Black Rock Shooter. they all ran down the hallway.

finally they reached the control room. "stand back, when I blast this wall down I'm going to rain Black Rock Bullets on them, take out as many as possible." "you cant kill them." said Robin. "I know, I can control the lethality of my weapons telepathically, even my sword." Robin nodded and Black Rock Shooter shot down the wall and turned the Black Rock Cannon into the Black Minigun. She rained hellfire down until the barrel overheated. The control room was destroyed and there was no way to fire the cannon. "Fools, you damaged the consoles, without the regulators the ship will go nuclear!" said Trogaar. "Don't worry about that, I'll destroy the engine before it can overload." said Danny as he flew out of the ship's wall. "So do you surrender Trogaar? Or do we need to hold you until the green lantern core arrives to arrest you?" asked Black Rock Shooter as she walked up to him. "Ha! Like you'll live to get the chance to call them." Then without warning he impaled Black Rock Shooter on his staff that extended from his pocket. "ROCK!" they yelled. As he lifted up his staff and she slid down on it bleeding blue blood, he laughed and said, "as if you can defeat me, I am a warlord, fighting is my life." he began laughing again when a Black sword erupted from his stomach. "What?" he managed to gargle out before he fell. It was Black Rock Shooter, she was alive! With the staff still impaled through her lower chest… "Never let your guard down." she said as she removed her sword from his stomach and dissolved it. "Don't worry, I'll live, and so will he." she said as she pulled the staff out. When it came all out, the blue blood sprayed, and she didn't seem to care. It was Robin who first snapped out of it, he was about to try and help her when they heard an unearthly wail. The whole ship was shaking. Raven quickly teleported them outside of it.

When they reappeared they were astounded to see Danny was the source of the sound and the destruction. He was destroying the laser cannon. Once it was gone he flew back down to the rest of them when he saw them. "I take it we- holy hell! Rock! Your bleeding!" "Yeah, being impaled on a staff does that, but don't worry, he is out cold bleeding from the hole my sword but in his stomach." she said, looking at the ship. "You need medical attention." said Raven. "no I don't, back on the otherside I had much worse, see this scar, that's from being stabbed all the way through with a saw-toothed sword, and this one is from nearly being split in half by a scythe. A pointy staff ain't anything new." said Black Rock Shooter as she closed her eyes and pointed to the corresponding scars, while her new one quickly scarred over. "now let's get the inevitable over." she said as she fixed her clothes so they looked more presentable. "what do you mean?" asked robin. "we just swooped in and saved the day, what do you think? the press conference officially designating us as jump city's protectors." "you have a point." said raven. "all of us? does that make us a team?" asked Danny. cyborg sighed and said "well, I suppose I should leave then. I was useless, Black is the one that took down the bad guy, robin's the leader, beast boy's the wild card, raven's the sorceress, Starfire's the strong one, and Danny is the stealthy one. I don't fit in." Danny frowned. "Not true, you, a semi-normal person with no superhero background still came with us even though you didn't think you could do anything. You're like…" Danny's eyes got misty, "tucker…and…Sam…" Raven came up to him and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. This brought him back to reality. "sorry, right, all you need is an upgrade or two and you will be a butt kicking bot!" he finished with a pained smile. The whole trip there he made countless stops to cry in peace. He knew it wouldn't do anything but at the same time he needed it. Now he had new friends and he would do his best to make them as happy as he once was. Then who knew, maybe he would be truly happy again. "You are part of this team. Speaking of which we still need a name." beastboy was about to say something but cyborg beat him to the punch. "How about teen titans?" he said. "Sounds great, now lets go to town hall, I'm sure the press will see us. Oh and beast boy? Please take of that ridiculous mask." said robin. "But you have a mask. What about my secret identity?" he whined. "Dude, you're green, and robin actually needs the secret, you know, to protect batman's secret identity." said Danny. Beastboy complied as they started the trek to town hall.

On the way Starfire got changed into something more comfortable giving robin a nosebleed. by the time they reached town center the sun was done rising, it was now high in the sky, and the reporters were hounding the mayor for info on the nights events, that was when Danny turned the seven of them invisible and flew them to the stage. When they faded in the mayor nearly had a heart attack and the crowd attacked them with questions. "One at a time please." said robin. "What happened last night?" "Starfire here escaped from the gordonians who had taken over her home planet while they were tasking her to a location known as the citadel for, less than favorable reasons. We defeated them and sent them packing." "Who are your friends Robin, I thought you worked with batman?" "I split from batman recently; these are my new friends and team mates." Starfire stepped forward. "I am Starfire, it's a pleasure to meet you." next was beast boy. "ex-member of the doom patrol, beast boy." Danny came forwards. "Danny Phantom. Ghost hero, and savior of the ghost zone, twice." next was cyborg. "Cyborg. Tech support." next was Raven. "Raven." finally Black Rock Shooter. "I'm Black Rock Shooter." the press were back to asking questions. "Where did they come from?" "Well beast boy already told you. So that leaves…" "I'm from the planet Tamaran." said Starfire. "Azarath…" said Raven. "Amity Park, Maine" said Danny. "Japan." said Black Rock Shooter. "I'm local" said cyborg.

"What is this, Black Rock Shooter, doing so far from Japan?" Black took the podium. "I'm on vacation. Or so I was. Now that I'm staying here, I need to contact my girlfriend back home and tell her I'm going to be gone for a while." there were many unexpected gasps. "You're a lesbian? How disgusting." said a voice in the back of the crowd. They were surprised when Black Rock Shooter vanished from her location on stage and reappeared behind the insulter, Black blade at his throat. "Would you like to rephrase that last comment?" she hissed. The man freaked out and shouted "YAY LESBIANS!" the crowd began laughing their asses off. Black Rock Shooter reappeared on the stage and continued, "you are very lucky my girlfriend wasn't here, Dead Master isn't very easy to piss off but if she heard that she might have split you in half with her scythe." at this bit of information many began speaking at once, when the conversation was resumed in the proper way the first question was, "who is Dead Master?" Black Rock Shooter smiled "long story short, she was to her "real world" counterpart, as I was to mine. One day she brought her real world counterpart in and kept her alone within herself. My other self felt such strong feelings for her that she came to me and asked me to save her. Soon after that, we recovered her. However on that day they both died because the otherworld, where we are from, is poisonous to the unprotected our souls ended up fusing. Now I can traverse the barriers, as can she. In the end the love they felt for each other melded into our lifeless emotions and we did what they hadn't. We got together." some in the crowd 'awed' and the other titans seemed to realize she was lying but couldn't figure out where she was lying. "Who were your 'real world' selves?" asked a man in front. "That is a personal question. I'm done for the moment, ask my friends some questions as I call 'DM' I'll be back." she said and then promptly vanished.

"Any more questions?" asked robin. "Yes, are you aware that Danny phantom is a wanted criminal in Amity Park?" asked a blond man. Danny flew to the podium and said, "are you aware that the mayor of amity park was recently arrested and charged with interaction with, and hiring the ghosts that massacred the Fenton family, Manson family, and Foley family, and then discovered to be a half ghost who had organized a great deal of illegal occurrences including theft and cheating to make him a millionaire and rigging the voting in his election. not to mention performing illegal cloning experiments which led to the birth of my clone/ cousin/sister/daughter/ I don't know how to really explain it, Danielle phantom, and Danni if you see this please come to jump as soon as possible, I miss you. Not to mention he caused the ghost invasion of Amity Park by accidently unsealing the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone jus so he could steal his magical items and become a god, and in the end I stopped him anyways. and resealed that ghost, hence the first hero of the ghost zone bit, the second was when the covert part of the US government the' guys in white' tried to blow up the ghost zone with an anti-ectoplasm bomb which would have caused our world to collapse in the space because our worlds are connected. Oh and I should probably stop talking because they probably have my ecto-signature locked now and are coming to start performing painful experiments on me. If they haven't already done it to vlad." the last part he said to himself. The press silently stood until the man said "no… I didn't know that…so you were framed?" the titans all gave him a 'what do you think' look. "Exactly, and before you ask the obvious question I'll give you the answer. I died in a lab accident." he walked back to where he was before.

"Anymore questions?" asked robin, meanwhile in the otherworld Black Rock Shooter was sprinting to the place she could reach Yomi. On the way she saw many otherworlders, probably the ones that are for her new friends. But she didn't fight them. She knew that the ones who they belonged to needed their pain to be who they are. When she reached the place she shifted dimensions to her house. "Mom, dad? I'm back, I came to bring Yomi to jump." they came down to see her and they learned about the previous day's adventure and allowed the idea of quitting college only because they knew she would have a paycheck and a technically secure living and that she would be happy. Now, to convince Yomi's parents. When they got there they were tackled by Yomi who saw them coming.

When they reappeared in jump city they were on top of the building behind the stage, they jumped down and startled the crowd. "I'm back" then a reporter asked, "where will the titans live?" "With the city's blessing we kinda want to build our base on the island where the alien projector was dropped, and use it to make our base." they turned to the mayor and he nodded while smiling.

Soon (six weeks to be exact) the island was renovated and titans tower stood proud over jump city like a protective sentinel. At the opening of the front doors the city erupted to cheers. The titans were rising.


End file.
